


A Father's Love

by KillerKells202



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cheating, Explicit Language, F/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mindbreak, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKells202/pseuds/KillerKells202
Summary: Kali is out of town. Ghira sent all the guards away while his daughter was in heat. He would protect her as he always did not trusting anyone. Even giants fall.





	A Father's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Tried searching for this one day, didn't find it so here it is. (There's no Ghira/Blake Explicit Content). Another side of Ghira. I'll let the readers decide who the previous lover was. From the popular ones of Team BWBY, Sun or Adam all the way to Cinder and Salem, leaving it unknown or making it the reader (somehow). I'll do a vote lasting until the end of Volume 6. Whoever has the most votes, might change it or too lazy and leave as is. Hope you enjoy. Leave any questions, comments, or-(I would put concerns but I'm not sure I would want to hear it) in the comment section. Let me know what I can do to improve. Thanks!

Ghira stood pacing in the dining area. His wife Kali is out of town for the week and his daughter was in heat. He could hear her quiet moans from outside her room. He sent his guards away for her well being as Faunus would take advantage. He would also be there to protect her. Usually he could pace around or distract himself, but this time is was different. He felt his cook harden as he continued listening to her heavy pants and moans as she came again and again, still unsatisfied. Her scent, he found alluring and waking the beast inside him ready to pounce. He fought and paced as hard and as fast as he could. It was no use, his eyes shrank into slits and he growled lowly in his throat. He stomped toward her, swinging the door open. 

Blake jumped in shock and tried to cover herself as she sat upright. “Dad what are you doing!?” She yelled; her voice horse. Her fingers continued to work inside and outside her cunt want to orgasm again as she was unsatisfied even still. 

He didn't answer, shedding his coat on the floor speed walking to the bed and leaned down locking lips. Blake tried to push him away but he was huge and she was tired. With is head alone, he laid her back on the bed and removed the sheets that covered her body. Blake blushed and tried to cover herself still trying to fight him off even as he continued to aggressively kiss her. His tongue rough as he dominated her in seconds. Tears were flowing from her eyes from the roughness as well as her fear. His hands went to his pants pulling them off as a large six inch girth and twenty inch cock sprung free. Blake's pupils shrank in horror knowing exactly what was going to happen and used both hands to put herself away from him even as her wet fingers coated his chest. She groaned, straining again the beast that was her father. Displeased, he grabbed both her hands and pinned them above her head and kept them there with one hand. Without further annoyance, his head moved down her jaw line and Blake tried to scream now that her mouth of free only to be covered with his other hand turning into muffles. He moved down her neck kissing the sensitive area. Deciding she was struggling too much, he latched onto her neck with his teeth and she screamed at the assault. He then gently licked area soothing his frightened daughter. She was melting now as the menstruations of his tongue sooth her. Blake fought hard to hold back any moans. His hand went from her mouth to her feline ear knowing how sensitive she was. She lowly groaned in her throat wanting to resist even as purrs erupted. He wasn't much into role play as she was very much wet with a large damp spot between her legs. Still, he sucked on her lips lightly at first then Blake screamed as he was rougher, his teeth bitting and pulling her lips. He moved to mouth down her chest sucking and licking her tits. He didn't leave any prolonged marks. He flicked his tongue over her nipple drawing out unwanted sounds of pleasure from the woman beneath him. He then sucked on it pulling it away like a suction cup and his daughter winced growling in pain until he want back to lightly sucking. Blake felt her stomach flipping at the confusing need. It was short lived however a howl broke from her voice box as her father had bitten down on the nub and started pulling on it between his teeth. He was panting when he left go and licked it to sooth her. He moved to the other one doing the same thing while his free hand played with her boob. Blake couldn't stop her moans now and hated how much she was enjoying this. She gasped in horror as kisses trailed down her stomach going even lower, stopping at her wet sex. 

“No! Dad Stop!” She pleaded. 

Her growled then moved back to her mouth dominating her tongue almost instantly. Blake was trying to fight but it was useless against the giant as she started thrashing. Wasting no more time, he pushed into her hard and fast. Her eyes bulged as she screamed into his mouth with her head attempting to shoot upwards. He was only able to get halfway on the first thrust to his disappointment. He pushed out leaving only the head inside. The smaller Faunus filled herself with false hope, hoping he would pull out. She braced herself for the next thrust, but no matter how much preparation she had, it would never be enough. He slammed into her again as a howling scream left her mouth and went into his. Her eyes watered as tears fell and she was nearly sobbing in pain as a hard orgasm rocked her body. She was thankful her first time was never like this. She tried to left her mind focus on her previous partner while attending Beacon. She soon realized her mistake as he wasn't hilted inside her yet. When he pulled to the tip, she whimpered as her body craved for his much too large shaft. He plummeted into her again and was hilted inside her as a blood curdling scream left her lungs. Her walls spasmed around his shaft from the expansion of his size and the amount of pain he caused. She was sobbing uncontrollably wanting it to end when it in fact just started. She was thankful her father stayed still just long enough for her to try to get used to mating with something twice her size. She wondered how her mom could take something this big when Blake was a head taller than her. She shook her head from the thought as he started moving, slowly at first. She grunted in pain everytime he pushed farther inside her. He was moaning in pleasure as she was so tight and felt so much better than Kali. He should've done this sooner. He was halfway out now when he jerked back in going harder and faster picking up the pace not caring how his daughter felt as his needs mattered now. Blake whimpered with each hit of his head against her uterus. She was able to focus on some of the pain in her chest as her mammaries were jerked upwards but the sudden thrusts. To keep his momentum going, he grabbed her boobs too roughly for Blake's liking leaving red marks where his fingertips were and pushed down on them as he continued to slam into her. After several minutes, she felt her mind snap as she orgasmed and it started feeling good. She started moaning and Ghira removed his mouth wanting to hear her. She wasn't particularly loud, yet, but he would coax it out of her. 

“Scream for me darling.”

“Oh daddy!” She said breathlessly. “Oh daddy yes! Fuck me! Fuck me hard! I want it daddy! I want it!” Her voice growing into a yell as she let her fetish be known only to one other. She fantasized about this before but it seemed taboo. She wished this would've happened sooner. “Oooohhh!” She groaned her head rolling back against the bed with her back coming off the bed as he continued to pound her tight cunt. “Fuck me daddy! Fuck me!” 

He used his hands to grab her hips and pushed her farther down on his cock while he jerked his hips until they were connected going as hard and as fast as she could. 

Her head jerked from side to side with a vocalization of enjoyment and pain with it. “Oh! Oh! Oh!” She continued with each moment of contact. “Daddy I'm cumming. I'm cumming!” She yelled as she came hard on his cock and hips.

Her legs shook involuntarily as she continued a long hard orgasm. Her father didn't stop as he ravaged her insides and came inside her with a roar and Blake screamed as she came again with the spurt of each pound inside her and his cum filling her fertile womb. Her glazed eyes rolled back and her tongue stuck out as she was finally satisfied, panting rapidly with shallow breaths. He pulled out of her and watched the mixture of fluids stream out of her overstretched pussy and her slightly bulging stomach return flat. Blake groaned as the wonderful cock left her body. Ghira laid on top of her realizing his mistake but didn't care at the moment as they bathed in the afterglow. 

“I love you daddy.”

“I love you sweetheart.” He kissed her cheek then lips. He laid his head in her chest listening to her heart slowing down.


End file.
